


Panem versus the Wizarding World

by Katniss2000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katniss2000/pseuds/Katniss2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss got used to the life after the first arena, but after they got the news about the Quarter Quell her mother sents her and her sister to Hogwarts, because she thinks they are safe there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flying and Fleeing

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker so please forgive me some mistakes. If you told me about the major mistakes, I would be quite happy. Enjoy!

„Katniss, Prim, there are two letters for you”, mum is calling us, when we got home after school. Who could write us? I don’t know anybody, I couldn’t just visit except Cinna, but he would call me.  
What if it’s a letter from President Snow? Another threat? “It’s a letter from a school. An English residential school. I want you to go to Hogwarts.”, she explains.  
“And Peeta? Can he come with us?”, I ask.  
“Come in, I’ll explain everything. Peeta can’t go to this school. Hogwarts is not a normal school. It’s a school for wizarding and witchcraft. I know it sounds strange and you probably won’t believe it. So… Convince yourself” She draws a wooden stick, says something I can’t understand and points it at a book. The book starts flying. “Wooow!”, Prim gasps “Will we be able to do that too?” “Sure, I… as you know we should not leave Panem, but I think you would be safe in Hogwarts. President Snow won’t be able to find you, Katniss.”  
“So… How will we get there?”, I ask. “We fly.”, mum responds and points at three brooms standing around in the corner.

I don’t want to die.  
But I also want to protect Peeta, which I can not do if I leave.  
And I don’t wanna leave my home.  
But it’s better this way.  
I never want to go into an arena again and see people die.

Mum taught us how to fly with a broom. That’s the advantage of living in the Victors’ Village: Nobody can see us when we fly. Except Haymitch, but he’s drunk anyway.  
By now I understand him better: If I had to accompany two young people on their way to a certainly cruel death, I’d also drink. Tomorrow we will finally fly to Hogwarts. I’m quite excited, but also sad. I can’t say goodbye to Peeta, nobody is allowed to know that we are leaving.

We arrive in the evening of the next day. The flight was exhausting, it was cold and the wind was ice cold and we flew for so long.  
Now we are at the Leaking Cauldron in London. Soon we will buy wands and other things we will need at Hogwarts. The excitement suppresses my sadness. I feel alive again. This world is so different: Everything is much happier and friendlier. Diagon Alley – the shopping alley – is so colorful and amazing!


	2. A different world

It was fun to find out which wand fits to me. Afterwards we went to Gringotts, the wizard bank. Mums grandparents left us a vault with a quite big amount of galleons before they left England. Mum withdrew some of it and gave it to us. She also bought us an owl, a family owl so Prim and I can write her letters. The next day we’ll go to King’s Cross and take the train to Hogwarts. I am incredibly excited! Prim is too. The excitement helps me leave my old life behind.

King’s Cross station is a weird place: To get to platform 9 ¾ one has to run through the wall between the platforms nine and ten. There are many wizards and witches. I can see a black haired boy with a scar which looks like a lightning, he’s staring at a blonde boy with mistrust. Furthermore there’s a red haired family and a boy reminding me of Thresh…

We get in, it’s early, most sections are still empty. Prim lets Buttercup out of his cage and pets him. The blonde boy enters our section followed by the one who reminds me of Thresh.  
Silently they sit down next to us and Prim tries to make conversation: “Hi, my name is Primrose Everdeen, this is my sister Katniss. This is our first year at Hogwarts.”  
“Are you from Durmstrang or Beauxbaton?”, the blonde asks. “Hi, I’m Blaise and that’s Draco.”, the other guy says. “You really remind me of someone…”, I say lost in thought. “Thresh?”, Prim asks. “Yeah, Thresh.”, I confirm. “Why so sad? He let you go!”, Prim thinks, but she doesn’t understand. Nobody, who hasn’t been in an arena can ever understand. Still I try to explain it to her: “He was Rue’s district partner and now he’s dead. Of course I am sad!”  
“District partner?”, Draco asks “ What are you talking about?”  
“At home there are 12 districts, each year 24 children between twelve and eighteen – those are called tributes – get send into an arena to fight each other until there is only one survivor.”, I explain.  
They don’t know what to say now, so I continue: “I was in the so called ‘hunger games’. Rue was my ally we blew up the supplies of the career tributes.”  
“Career tributes?”, Blaise asks.  
“That’s what we call the tributes from district one, two and four. They are trained to fight, trained to win. They volunteer as soon as they are eighteen, because the victors don’t just get glory but also a huge amount of money and a house in the Victor’s Village. They are supposed to make a career – only it doesn’t always work out for them as planned.”, my sister explains.  
“From which district are you? And why are you here if the winner of the games gets glory and riches?”, Draco skeptically wants to know.  
“That’s a long story…”, I say. “We got enough time.”, he insists.  
“My district partner Peeta confessed his love to me during the interview. From then on we were the tragic couple from district twelve. Nobody ever asked me if I loved him. First, I only pretended to do to get sponsors, to survive. But between one of our kisses I fell in love with him. Peeta had a blood poisoning and the game makers gave all the tributes the one thing they needed the most at the feast. They said they changed the rules: there could be two victors if they were from the same district. Just Clove and Cato, two career tributes and we could take this as an advantage the others had already lost their partners. Then everything went so fast: Peeta tried to keep me from going to the feast, but he didn’t succeed. I already had his medicine, but then Clove showed up. Before she could slit my face, Thresh came, he had heard her talking of Rue. He let me go cause I killed the one who killed Rue.  
He killed Clove.  
Cato killed him.  
Poisonous berries killed foxface.  
Wolf mutations came.  
They tore Cato to pieces.  
The game makers changed the rule back.  
One of us had to die.  
I took the berries and we threatened to eat the berries simultaneously.  
So there were two winners.  
That wasn’t supposed to happen. The people in the districts see this as a rebellious act, so the capitol or president Snow hunts me. Then there was the Quarter Quell. In our district there are only three winners. In this Quarter Quell only winners will have to go into the arena. Which means I would have to go into an arena filled with experienced killers, if I wasn’t here, hidden where Snow can’t find me.”, I explain.


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

We just entered the Great Hall. It’s amazing! Thousands of candles are flying in the air and the tables are filled with delicious food. It’s as if we were in the capitol – only it’s not the freaky, spoiled capitol, but an old-fashioned school! The ceiling looks like the sky. I already love this place.  
Soon we will be sorted into our houses together with the first years. There are four houses the sorting hat explains that he or it will sort us after our character traits:  
Hufflepuff is home of the loyal students.   
Ravenclaw is home of the cleverest students.   
Gryffindor is the house of the brave students.  
Slytherin is the home of the sly and cunning students.  
Draco and Blaise are in Slytherin.

Just as I was starting to think about in which house I want to or will be, my name is called. I put the hat on my head and I can hear it think: Slytherin or better Gryffindor? Difficult choice… You are very brave, but you would also do everything to survive… I think I’d go for Gryffindor… “Please, Slytherin”, I pray silently, because I don’t want to be alone and Draco and Blaise seemed to like me.  
Prim will probably be sorted into Hufflepuff and we will get separated anyways.  
“Are you sure?”, I hear the hat’s voice. Can it read my thoughts?  
I nod and he shouts: “Slytherin!”

Happily I walk over to the Slytherin table and sit next to Draco. Blaise smiles at me, but Draco doesn’t show any reaction. Prim is called and just as I thought she gets sorted into Hufflepuff. She waves and the girl next to me asks: “How old are you?”  
“16. And you?” “Same. Means we’re in the same class. My name is Pansy Parkinson”, she introduces herself. “Katniss Everdeen”, I answer and hear Cesar Flickerman’s voice in my head ‘Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire!’ I shudder. “Is that your sister?”, Pansy asks. “Yeah, Prim.”, I say and think of when I was shot at with fire in the arena. “Are you parents muggles?”, Draco wants to know. “Muggles?”, I don’t know what that could be. “Non-wizards”, Blaise explains. “My father’s dead. I don’t know if he was a wizard like my mum.” There’s an awkward silence, but after a while the good mood comes up again and everyone starts chatting and enjoying the food.


	4. Tears and sadness

It is just 5 pm in the morning, but I’m already awake. I barely slept and when I slept nightmares were torturing me. Mutts, President Snow threatening me, Hovercrafts searching for me, Peeta in the hunger games, dying.  
Oh, Peeta, I miss you so much! If you were here, my nightmares would disappear.  
Quietly I start crying.  
He’s going to die.  
He’ll die because I was selfish and saved my life.  
Because I’m selfish I can’t help him now, I can’t save him.  
The other victors are probably going to kill him on the first day!  
Before the others can hear me, I leave the dormitory, enter the common room and start sobbing loudly.

After about half an hour Draco comes in. “What’s wrong, Katniss?”, he asks nearly tenderly. “Nothing. Only had a bad dream”, I claim. “Spit it out”, he insists. “I already told you about Peeta: I had to leave him and…”, I suppress a sob “I don’t think he’ll survive. … It’s a miracle that he survived the first arena, but now there are experienced killers!” “Calm down. It’ll be fine. He’ll survive. Trust him!”, he tries to comfort me.


	5. Alcohol

I’ve been gone for about a month now and got to know much about Hogwarts and its students. I learned about the famous Harry Potter and you-know-who and my mum, who has been back home wrote me that there is a high bounty on the head of whoever is hiding me. She hasn’t been going back to Panem since she found out about the bounty, so there is no news about my old home. But that doesn’t help me to forget everything.

It’s early in the evening, I already emptied a few bottles. This morning I had a nightmare, then Slytherin lost at Quidditch – against Gryffindor! And Draco is in the hospital cause he fell of his broom trying to outdo Potter. Now I got another person to worry about! I want to visit him but I’m afraid I’d get lost, because I don’t know this part of the castle very well.

Prim seems to have found herself a new home here, she’s got many friends and everyone admires her for her skills in herbology. I’m not that comfortable here – due to the fact that I have many nightmares and I can’t make friends that easily. I’m just a loner. The classes are too difficult for me my sister could easily catch up. But I just can’t concentrate, my thoughts always go wandering and I think of Peeta, who is probably being tortured.  
Alcohol helps me to forget him. I know they always say ‘Alcohol is not a solution’ but for me it is. For me and Haymitch it is. And I never thought I would ever say this, but: I miss Haymitch too. And the woods. Gale. My shitty home.

I get up swaying, I need to visit Draco. I leave the common room and after less time than I expected I reach the hospital wing. When I enter the room I see the clock: Curfew is just about to start. Funny how time flies. I guess I’ll have to stay here if I don’t want to risk my house loosing points. But there are many empty beds. “Katniss?” What are you doing here? It’s past curfew!”, the young man says exhausted. “I wanted to see you.”, I slur “How are you? Better? You look pale…” “I’m fine, tomorrow I’ll be allowed to leave the hospital wing. Are you drunk?”, he points at the bottle in my hand. I nod: “Good stuff”  
He takes away the bottle, I mutter slightly and sit on his bed: “I miss Peeta.”  
“Shhh”, he pets my back “I can’t promise you everything will be alright – not for Peeta, but for you. I watch over you. Nothing bad will happen to you.” His voice calms me down, my senses are fogged, suddenly I see Peeta in front of me, I cuddle him and start kissing him.


	6. The Message

The curtains were opened, somebody said: “Get up!” I wake up. Where am I? Why am I not laying in my bed? Why is someone laying beside me? Was everything just a bad dream and I am home with Peeta in his bed? The headache brings me back to reality: Nothing was a dream, I am still in Hogwarts and Peeta is still in life danger. I look around I am in the hospital wing. Am I sick? Do I have amnesia? Then I see the empty bottle and start remembering. The Quidditch match, Draco falling off his broom. I had a terrible day so I got drunk. But why am I lying in Draco’s bed?

I sit up slowly and discover that I am still in all my clothes – even my shoes are still on me. Relieving! Madam Pomfrey comes over to me, points at the bottle and asks slightly mocking: “Do you need something against the hangover?” I nod. I would like to know what happened last night. The nurse pours something in a glass and says: “Well I don’t know how you deal with such things at home, but I suggest you don’t drink that much.” I nod again, take the glass and drink the fluid. I screw up my face because it tastes really disgusting. But then my thoughts clear up the headache fades. But I still can’t remember.

Uncertainly I look over to Draco, who just got dressed behind a curtain. “What… What happened last night?” He grins: “You’re a good kisser.” My eyes widen: “Ohh… Anything else I should know?” Luckily he shakes his head and we get on our way to breakfast.

We sit at the table as an own flies directly towards Dumbledore and drops a metal object on his lap. That is strange, I’ve never seen one of the teachers get mail – especially not the headmaster. Why isn’t this object delivered into his office like everything else? The headmaster examines it critically, takes the note next to it and raises his eyebrow. Then he demands us to be silent and presses the button on it.

It is a hologram message. President Snow appears he sits in his office in the capitol calmly, clears his throat and starts speaking: “This is a message for the inhabitants of the whole wizarding world. We know that the escaped winner Katniss Everdeen is currently hiding in Hogwarts. She should not have left Panem and we demand that you send her back as soon as you get this message. Otherwise we find ourselves forced to destroy your beloved castle and the rest of the wizarding world. It is your choice – assume that Mrs. Everdeen will not let herself be turned in so easily – although it would be better for her and her beloved Mr. Mellark.”

His words are poisonous for me. My life is a nightmare and it’s getting worse – now it’s not just Peeta who is in danger but hundreds, maybe even thousands of people. All because of me! A war is lying ahead if I do not leave. I want to get up, run away, far and further away! I jump up I do not want to hear the upset shouts of the other students. I do not want to hear them deciding about my fate! I do not want to hear Prim’s tries to cheer me up! But before I manage to leave the Great Hall, I lose my consciousness.


	7. The Decision

I wake up in the hospital wing again. Draco and Prim are sitting at my bed. Immediately I try to get up, but my sister holds me back: “You should stay in bed a little longer. I don’t want you to faint again.” I want to go to our common room, pack my things, leave. I cannot stay here. Who would stop me except Prim? Vigorously I push away her hand: “Let me go, Prim!” She knows that I don’t just mean the hospital wing, but Hogwarts. Prim tries to hold me here with a hog and I do not have the heart to release myself from her. Who knows how often I’ll be able to hug her? After a few minutes she stops and asks the question she already knows the answer to: “What are you going to do?” For a moment I think about lying to her, telling her I wanted to stay – if they let me, but no: I just can’t lie to Prim! So I answer honestly: “I will leave Hogwarts.” “No!”, Prim shouts. I ruffle her hair and open the door…

I stand in front of a big crowd of people. Nearly all students are standing in front of the door waiting for me to come out. A few Ravenclaws hold up signs on which is written “Prevent the war!” or “Katniss needs to leave!”. Some Gryffindors stare at me hostilely. I am slain by so much blind hate! Well, I can understand them, but do they seriously think I thought about staying here for a second? “Go, get her!”, a Slytherin-girl shouts. Paralyzed I stand there, unable to move. A few guys run towards me. “Are you still sane?!”, Draco calls out angrily. “You will go back to your common rooms now!”, he commands. The Slytherins leave immediately none of them would disagree with him. A few courageous Gryffindors stay and try to get in our way. “Do I have to threaten you?”, the young man hisses and they flinch. “Come on! Hush, hush! Back to your common rooms I said! Or are you deaf?” They disappear – of course not without throwing an angry look at us.

I’m still standing in the doorway, fascinated by what I just witnessed. “Thanks”, I say. “That was self-evidently!”, Draco reckons. “Prim didn’t really put much effort into stopping you…I’m not as yielding as she is.” My eyes widen. Not him too! Why does he want to put everyone including himself into danger just to spend more time with me? It’s pointless! We’re going to lose anyways! “You look cute when you’re alarmed”, he notices and gets me more confused. What’s happening here? “Katniss, I don’t want to force you to stay”, Draco explains “Which does not mean I won’t, if I have to.” I look at him indignantly, cross my arms and try to reason: “You don’t know Snow, you don’t know what he’s capable of. You would not win a war. It is pointless.”  
We talk for a while he tries to convince me that I don’t have to go back and that we can save Peeta. He claims magic is stronger than machines, but if he had experienced, what I have experienced, he wouldn’t say so. It’s pointless to argue with him. We go back into our common room.

An upset Millicent stamps towards us, but no, she doesn’t turn to be but to Draco: “Why are you defending her?!” “Cause she’s worth being defended. She’s been through much – more than enough terrible things. This is her chance for a safe future.” “Why does she have any worth at all for you? She doesn’t even know if she is a mudblood or not! She doesn’t belong here!”, Millicent tries to convince him, behind her Pansy is standing with her arms crossed, staring at me angrily. The Slytherin takes the girl at her arm and says poignantly: “Trust me and leave her alone. I know what I am doing.” The conversation is ended for him, but the rest of the afternoon I can almost feel the hateful looks they throw at me.

When I am told to come to Dumbledore’s office during dinner, I have already decided to leave tonight, as soon as everyone’s asleep, as soon as Draco stopped watching my every step. He’s wrong: I’m not worth risking these people’s lives. I assume that the headmaster will ask me to leave voluntarily. After all Snow claimed, I would be resistant.

Then the time has come, I enter the headmaster’s office: It’s very cozy, much more beautiful than the office of President Snow. Brimmed bookshelves reach up to the ceiling on which an impressive chandelier is hanging. A phoenix is sitting on a perch next to an untidy desk in front of which Dumbledore is sitting. “Ahh, Miss Everdeen”, he welcomes me in a friendly way and gets up to shake hands. He asks me to sit down. “I guess you already know about what I wanted to talk to you. I am well informed about the little turmoil at the hospital wing. I really care about the well-being of my students so…”, he makes a little pause for effect and nods sympathetically, which confuses me. “So I will ask you to stay. Of course I cannot force you, but Hogwarts has seen and withstood much worse than a few machines. Your mother was right: If you are safe anywhere, it is here. And help will always be given at Hogwarts for those who ask for it. Still it is your choice, I cannot do more than ask you to stay.” I am extremely astonished, I didn’t think this could happen. But the decision is made: I leave tonight.

My bags are packed and the common room is empty. Now that I am now drunk the castle at night seems eerily. I expect someone, who wants me no good to lurk behind every corner. Of course nothing happens, the whole castle is sleeping and so I leave the schoolgrounds unnoticed, follow the way to Hogsmeade and… And what now? I have no idea where to go, what is the quickest way back to Panem? I could fly back, but… which way do I go? What direction?

Behind me I hear someone clear his throat, I turn around and see Draco. His hair is shimmering in the moonlight, he’s been following me the whole time and I didn’t even notice! He must have used a spell or something! “What do you want?!”, I ask annoyed “Just let me go!” “Where”, he aks. He knows I don’t know where to go. Oh … I’m such an idiot! “Couldn’t you say something earlier?!”, I want to know. “Sorry, it was just too amusing. The whole time I asked myself when you would notice it. Just come back into the castle, Katniss”, he takes my suitcase like a gentleman and we walk back into our dormitories silently.


	8. Consequences

I comfortably sit in our common room with Draco and his friends. When I entered our common room for the first time, I already felt like home. The dark green in which the room is designed reminds me of the woods. The couch is very comfortable and the fireplace warms the dungeon up. Pansy is reading the newspaper, Blaise is trying to help Vincent with his homework, Gregory is eating cake and Draco is staring at me smugly. Just as I want to say a few words regarding the way he looks at me and that I don’t think what happened yesterday was funny and that I want him to stop staring immediately, Pansy hands over the newspaper to me without saying anything. I look at the cover, there flaunts the big headline “Attack on Diagon Alley”. On the inside I pray: Please don’t have anything to do with me… Then I skim the article: Ollivander’s is completely destroyed, Madam Malkin’s burned down and also in Flourish and Blott’s and Eeylops Owlery is a huge damage. Well, at least nobody died: everybody was able to disapparate quickly enough… And of course: It kind of was my fault… I read out loud: “The ministry of magic has confirmed that the attack on Diagon Alley is an act of war done by the state Panem…”, I dart a glance at Draco “Yesterday morning Minister Fudge received a message from Panem’s President, who had announced that there would be a war, if the fugitive Miss Everdeen was not brought back to Panem immediately. The minister considered the message as an empty threat, but the attack on Diagon Alley proved him wrong. We are at war and the ministry advises to only leave the house if it is inevitable.” 

Blaise looks at me as if I had just told him I was the empress of China: “Are you kidding?!” He takes the newspaper out of my hands and takes a look at the pictures of the bombed Alley. “Bloody hell…”, Vincent says. I look at Draco reproachfully: “Do you still think it was a good idea to stop me instead of helping me?” He keeps a straight face, doesn’t say anything. I take it as admitting his mistake.

I don’t feel like going to dinner, so I ask Blaise how to get to the kitchen and get food from there. As I come back I see Pansy discussing something with Draco eagerly, I catch a few words like “I was right” and “We should get rid of her”. The atmosphere is extremely taut. I know that everyone is staring at me hatefully. I know they are pointing their fingers at me as soon as I look the other way. I know the others are whispering about me. Only nobody dares to say anything out loud since Draco’s announcement. Nothing else interesting happens before we go to sleep.

At night I wake up. A nightmare. Again. I can’t fall asleep again, after I have rolled around in my bed for a while I decide to go to the bathroom to wash my face and read a book in the common room. I get up as quietly as possible: I sure as hell don’t wanna wake Pansy up! I sneak down the stairs into the common room and grope into the bathroom.

Suddenly it is completely dark and I can’t see a thing anymore, some kind of bag is around my head! Fuck! I’m being abducted! I hear a voice whisper next to my ear: “Cause you didn’t seem to do anything about the threat of war, we have to! Or did you think we would sit around all day and wait until other bombs fall?!” I know this voice, don’t I? Pansy? No, I just saw her figure sleeping like an angel. Millicent Bullstrode! But she doesn’t seem to be alone… I flail around, hit someone and hear an angry “Ouch!”. “Shh, stop making so much noise! We can’t wake anybody up!”, I hear another voice. I hear a robe rustle, then someone tries to tie my hands up. I start screaming, but instantly a hand is layed over my mouth. I bite it and taste blood… “Fuck! That bitch bit me! She bit me! I’m fuckin’ bleeding!”, Millicent swears quietly. “It’s enough! We’re gonna do it my way from now on!... Petrificus totalus”, the other voice whispers. I drop to the floor with a muffled bang. Ouch! That’ll be a bump, but I got other things to worry about.  
Well… Worry… Isn’t this what I wanted? To sacrifice myself for everybody? Somehow I had imagined it differently – maybe not as heroic as it is displayed in books, but not delivered petrified like a package. I don’t want this! But now everything is too late, I am defenseless: The only thing I can do is hope one of the teachers catches us in the hallways!

“Lumos!”, a third voice shouts – it is Draco’s. “What the hell is going on?! Expelliarmus!” The wand of the boy flies to the other side of the room. Draco ensures I can move again then he wakes Snape, who sends us to Dumbledore. The two students get detention and have to reveal to Dumbledore how they got in contact with Panem.

The next morning he announces that there will be new security precautions in Hogwarts: We may only go to our lessons or absolutely anywhere accompanied by a teacher or prefect.


End file.
